


In the Next Lifetime

by Flightlezz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightlezz/pseuds/Flightlezz
Summary: Love is not easy.





	In the Next Lifetime

The air smells like ash and death.

There are small particles of gems floating in the air, raining down from the dark clouds like flower petals at a beautiful wedding. Such is the atmosphere -- two ancient gems, eye to eye, facing each other on the battlefield.

In another lifetime, they were rivals. Absolutely hated each others' guts. But now, times were different. The world has changed so much -- it was really hard to keep track of it, for old gems like them.

A sweet, pure, fragile princess dressed in a sheep's clothing although she was a bit of a wolf, and an ancient quartz soldier, strong as the mountains, strong physically, not so mentally.

They avoid each other's gaze for a long time. It appears to be dead silent -- which is not entirely false; they're the only ones left. The sun is setting, making an aura of warmth and happiness fall over them as the pink and orange rays of light fade into the horizon little by little.

The princess -- however -- is ill. A change is happening in her, a significant one at that. Her skin is feathery, and her hair looks spikier than usual. The kind of spiky that looks like it could sting you should you get too close.

»Jasper -- I do not have much time left. It was an honor fighting by your side», she says, a shiver going through her voice as she speaks. She puts her sword away, falling to her knees once more before her goddess. Her coach, her idol, her sunshine. Her everything.

The tan gem brushes some white hair off her face to see the other properly. She inspects her now -- the pale gem's skin is scattered of bruises and little cuts, but she looks fierce. A few feathers have fallen to her feet, some of which have gotten a beautiful turquoise ombre.

\---

In all occasions, relationships between pearls and quartzes were strictly forbidden. Although both of them are pretty low on the ranking, pearls are merely property, whereas quartzes are allowed their own minds to use however they wish along with their dashing muscular structures.

That's why, this quartz and this pearl, are ultimately doomed. Their homeworld would not take them back, and they would be weirdos to any other planet in existence. They were cast as off-color the moment their lips touched for the first time in a passionate, lovely manner. 

As a pearl is used to being a servant, a strong, beautiful goddess of a quartz was the perfect companion. 

Imagery of their sweet nights together flashes through Pearl's mind -- how she clung onto the sheets, how she listened to the sweet nothings coming as molten whispers from the quartz's bruised lips, how she would feel sore after, yet loved. How her claws would dig into the beast's back, feeling every muscle that did work to satisfy her entirely. Their love was so sweet and pure -- something the princess had never experienced before. Her jasper didn't push her around -- she actually treated her fairly, as simply another being, not just, property. 

As she would lie down in her lover's arms afterward, she'd feel warm and fuzzy inside, she'd actually feel loved. From the gentle kisses that dotted her bruised neck, to the soft strokes of hands on her hips and sides to make her relaxed.

The very quiet »I love you»s she would say, getting just as quiet hums in response, a sound she grew to love. The quartz wasn't very open on her feelings, but she could feel she was in the right hands whenever near her.

\---

For the first time in centuries now, they faced each other in a different situation. They had just killed a quarter of an army that was sent after them, with seemingly little to no effort. The fighters were so weak and useless nowadays, it didn't take much strength from the Perfect Quartz to shatter them into pieces.

»I am truly sorry, my mistress. So very sorry», the princess adds, little glittery tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hair is a mess, she's aching in every way possible, and she feels as if this was a parting of ways for them. She wouldn't want it to be so though -- only if her mistress is willing to speak up about her feelings at this crucial moment. She had always accepted Jasper's secrecy about her feelings, as she knows how much it could hurt to speak about them.

»A fault in code can be miraculously healed by a true lover's kiss.»

The silence goes on. The sun is casting its final rays on them, making their shadows tall and menacing. Pearl doesn't expect anything -- after all, as much as the quartz is a goddess to her, she knows she is just a pearl in the end. Easily replaceable.

Her heart jumps a little though when she hears the shifting of feet as her jasper approaches her. She lifts her head a little, looking to her battle-scarred lover. Her glazed over teal eyes shimmering in the sunset, making the both of them look like truly magical beings.

The tan quartz approaches slowly, and finally, just inches from the other, she kneels to be on her level. She cups Pearl's cheeks gently, looking into her teal eyes with her yellows. 

»You have been perfect to me», she rasps, her face shifting a little to form a little smile. Her hair sways gently in the wind, the gem shards raining down like very tiny glitter. 

Pearl's eyes light up immediately, she sniffles, and her mouth turns into a little smile as well. She lifts her hands up, the tips of her fingers having turned into little bird claws at this point. 

Jasper leans in closer, nudging Pearl's nose with her gem very gently. She breathes some hot air onto Pearl's lips, lips which crave for her kiss, crave for her touch, crave for her love.

She would be saved and they'd live happily ever after. Exactly as intended.

»Oh, Pearl.» Jasper says, a very quiet snicker erupting from her. »If only there was someone out there that loved you.»

Pearl's eyes widen. Her smile drops. Her form collapses. 

Jasper sees the vast despair in her eyes as she dissolves into a pile of feathers, making a low, pained screeching sound as she does. The tears from her eyes crystallise into little tiny diamonds, accompanying the gem shards in the ground as little pretty accessories. 

The quartz makes sure to snatch Pearl's gem into her strong hands, looking over it once more.

Something at the back of her head, almost feels like regret. But not quite.  
She squeezes the gem.

A little pleased sigh, as she feels it crackle into dust in her palm.

»A shame, really. You handled that sword really well.»

She leaves the gem, not thinking any more of it than any other pearl shard. Normally she would take a piece of a gem to wear as an accessory, but not this time. She wouldn't ever admit, almost falling for a puny little pearl. Not in this lifetime. Perhaps, the next one would be kinder.


End file.
